


goodnight, larry face.

by mama_angst



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, they jerk off together, walkie talkie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 17:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mama_angst/pseuds/mama_angst
Summary: In obnoxiously bright LEDs on the nightstand, the alarm clock practically lit up the entire room. 3:48 A.M._____________________________Or, the one where Sal and Larry jerk off together over the Walkie Talkies.





	goodnight, larry face.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioletNuisance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletNuisance/gifts).

> I'm not sure what i'm doing.

In obnoxiously bright LEDs on the nightstand, the alarm clock practically lit up the entire room. 3:48 A.M.   
There are long shadows, cast across the bedroom through the slightly parted curtains. They fall across the floor, almost winding, taunting as they curl towards the wooden bedframe.   
Sal lies in bed, wide awake, his mind flitting too much to even consider sleep. There’s no one thing that’s got him too worked up, really, it’s sort of a combination of it all. 

He’d been with Larry all day. That wouldn’t have been bad, had it not been a hot day, and the pair of them had spent it outside, working on restoring the treehouse all damn day. And, of course, Larry had taken off his shirt when it’d gotten too humid in the confined space of the treehouse. 

Which, again, wouldn’t have been a bad thing, if Larry was still a beanpole, like he’d been when Sal had first met him.   
But of course, the universe wouldn’t be that kind to him. 

The moment Sal laid eyes on him, his stomach had done a stupid flip-flop, and he’d choked on his spit. (Thank goodness, he’d been able to play it off as inhaling sawdust, like a smooth idiot.)

Larry had bulked up since freshman year. He was more muscle than bone now, and Sal can’t help but wonder how he’d not noticed until then. After all, that shirt had been clinging to him. It’s so stupid. 

Laying in bed, staring at the ceiling, Sal is struggling now, as his mind is once again filled with all sorts of thoughts of his best friend. 

He wanted to feel him. He wanted to run his hands over Larry’s chest, drag his nails down his unmarked flesh to see those pretty red welts rise up.   
He wanted to press flush against him, tuck a knee between his friend’s thighs and watch him squirm. 

Sal wanted to kiss Larry, and that might have been the most frightening thought of all. Well, it shouldn’t have been as frightening as it was, but the long and short of it was that today was just the nail in the coffin. The coffin that had “I’m in love with Larry Johnson” written in bright, bold letters across the top of it. 

Crushing on your best friend was only natural, wasn’t it? 

Sure. That didn’t mean that Sal didn’t still feel guilty about the way his cock stirred at the thought of Larry putting hands on him. He wanted him to, he wanted to feel him all over him-

The sudden crackle of his walkie talkie on the bedside table jarred Sal out of his reverie, and he gasps, reaching for it. 

“Sally Face?” The voice that drifts from the receiver is Larry’s, but there’s something about it that’s a little bit different. It’s deep, rough, definitely Lar, but there’s something else going on. He sounds… breathless?

“Larry Face? Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?” Sal asks, sitting up a little, his back against the cool drywall now. 

“I-I’m okay, I just…” A low groan follows the words, and Sal’s blood runs cold. He sounds injured. 

“Lar? Lar, are you hurt? Do you need help?” The blue haired boy fires off, only to be met with a sharp gasp. 

“No! I’m not hurt, I just… I…” There’s a soft sound on the other end, a slick, rhythmic noise, and Sal flushes. That sounds an awful lot like…

“You didn’t radio me while you’re jerking off, did you?” Sal asks, mostly joking, but the way that the silence greets him makes his heart seize in his chest.   
“Oh my god, you did.” 

It’s quiet for a moment, and Sal has a moment to think this over. His initial reaction is embarrassment, the blush heating over his cheeks rapidly, but on the other hand, he can’t deny that the image of Larry, a hand wrapped around his cock, jerking helplessly, didn’t make him chub up in his boxers. 

“Larry Face?” Sal whispers, hoping his friend hadn’t disappeared on him. He was curious now, in a morbid sort of way. He wanted to hear Lar. 

“S-Sally Face.” Comes the response, but all noise in the background has stopped. Sal swallows hard, deciding to take a chance. 

“Are you still jerking off?” He asks, and he can hear the way Larry winces. 

“I’m sorry, I… I was only… It wasn’t-”

“Were you thinking about me? Is that why you called me?” Sal is hard now, his heart pounding as he pushes. 

It’s silent for a few moments, and Sal worries that he’s upset Lar. He opens his mouth to apologize, but he’s cut off. 

“Y-Yeah… I was. I thought when you were looking at me earlier, I thought… I guess I was wrong…” Larry stammers, and this vulnerability in his voice stirs something in Sal’s chest. 

“You’re not wrong. I was looking at you. I… I was thinking about how you’d feel.” A sudden rush of confidence hits him at the whimper he hears over the radio. 

“I was actually just thinking about you, just now… I was thinking about how it would feel to touch you…” Sal’s pale fingers dip beneath the waistband of his boxers, listening as the slick sounds begin again on Larry’s end.   
“I thought of kissing you while I dry humped you…” His fingers brush his own sensitive shaft, a little startled by how hard he is already. 

“Sal…” Larry growls out softly, and the blue haired boy has to bite his lip as he squirms back down into the bed, getting more comfortable before he’s got a hand curled around his dick, beginning to pump slowly, languidly. 

“Fuck, Lar… I… I wonder how… It would feel if… If it was your hand on my cock.” Sal whines. 

He hears the aborted moan from the walkie.   
“Y-You’re touching yourself?” Larry breathes out, and Sal whimpers, laughing a little. 

“Yeah… You thought you’d get to have all the fun?” 

He can hear the way the other keens at this new information, and Sal loves the warm rush he gets in his belly, his thumb collecting a bead of precum from the slit of his cock and spreading it down the shaft. He picks up his pace, listening to Larry’s labored breathing. 

“Tell me what you’re thinking, Lar, I- Fuck- I wanna hear…” Sal coaxes him, closing his eyes as he works himself over. 

He can imagine Larry sprawled out in his bed, completely naked as he jerked himself with urgency, the way his dark strands would be plastered to his forehead with sweat, the way his brows would be furrowed and beautiful as his lips would part, letting those sweet moans spill free. God, he wanted to see it.

“I was thinking of the way your ass looked in your jeans today… And how… God, shit - how your hair stuck to the back of your neck… I wanna… I wanna kiss you, I wanna fuck you-” A low, guttural noise seeps into the air, and Sal’s lip quivers. 

Fuck, he’s gone for Larry. 

“Please, Sal, I… I’m close, just…” Larry is pleading, and Sal’s cock twitches in his hand as he jerks himself faster now, his mind a foggy haze of lust now.   
“Come on, Lar, come for me… I’m close too, I-I wanna hear you, fuck, I’m… Larry, come for me-” Sal chokes on a moan, listening to the labored breathing, the whimpering moans on every exhale, the delicious noise that Lar’s cock made as he fucked his fist, and suddenly, Larry cried out, letting out such a pretty noise that Sal absolutely wished he was there to hear in person. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck, that’s all it takes for Sal to tip over the edge, and he gasps out.   
“Larry!” He cries as he spills over his fist, gripping the walkie so tightly that he was afraid he might break it. It’s an incredible high, his mind spinning as he struggles to come down. All he can think of is Lar, and how much he’d like to do this again with him. 

“Sally Face?” The sound of his own name pulls him back down to Earth, and Sal gives a halfhearted little mumble.

“Larry Face?” He whispers back, hearing the breathy chuckle over the walkie. 

“That was…” Lar starts, but he trails off, and Sal nods, though he knows the other can’t see him. 

“Yeah… We should… We should do it again sometime.” He murmurs, and Larry laughs again. 

“Yeah. Absolutely. Goodnight, Sally Face.” He can hear the smile in the other boy’s voice, and Sal can’t help but grin himself, content, and finally tired enough to sleep, not to mention having just jerked off, with his crush. 

“Goodnight, Larry Face.”


End file.
